A. Purpose To provide a service facilitv that will utilize investigator-derived DNA constructs or investigator derived (or obtained) genetically modified embryonic stem cells to create founder transgenic and gene knockout or knockin mice (i.e mice bearing point mutants, lox-modified or ires/2A-Cre knockin alleles) that can be used to address questions relevant to obesity, diabetes and nutrition, including questions related to brain control of feeding, metabolism and reward. To provide consultation and training on all aspects of making and using genetically modified mice.